Momijigari
by WitchBetterHaveMyCandy
Summary: Taking out the trash was supposed to be easy, then again as Kagome finds out. Life is never easy when a rabid devil dog attacks you and you fall into a different time where demons and magic really do exist, all while still wearing your work cosplay uniform. Love, violence, hot lords and demons, and a butt load of tomfoolery mixed with adventure is sure to come her way!- A KxS
1. Daimyo Erīto

Momijigari.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and all credit should go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Note: Hello, nice to see you guys again! Allow me to explain a few things about this twisted tale of fate. First off, Kagome is at the tender age 15, she lives with her financially successful older brother at his mansion, her parents are no longer living _(sad right?)_. Her personality is very outgoing, and a lot of people around her admire her dearly, so rest assured there is no love lost for our MC.

Her friend count is only a measly four, as she don't trust people too much. Her hobbies/studies listed include; Cross Country, Gymnastics, Mythology, History, and Science. Her favorite things are candy, tea, and training at her uncle Hiro's dojo from time to time. Her goal is to earn a degree in Phytotherapy/Herbalism.

Her current occupation is a high school student, though she does Cosplay as a female warrior at her best friend's, Uncle's Sengoku Jidai wartime themed restaurant/bar. It's called Daimyo Erito and she's a part time waitress. You're probably wondering, "But Ender, isn't that illegal? Don't you have to be twenty to work in the bar?" My answer is, YES! Though, The Fujiwaras consider her family and I don't see there being a big deal with it. She's not getting hit on or harassed (it's not that type of bar), so I guess her age isn't really a sore factor here.

Oh, and this does not follow all original events of Inuyasha, but does follow some.

Without further ado, let's get on with the story!

Chapter One: Daimyo Erīto.

[Kagome's POV.]

I wouldn't admit this to any of my coworkers, but after a week and a half of working here at Daimyo Erito, I had grown accustomed to the little warrior outfit they had me running around in. The uniform in short was simple, the outer layer was a plain short-sleeved black haori jacket. On the back of my haori there was a large red maple leaf with the name of the bar written across it. Under that I just wore a plain matching kosode tied back with a large ruby bow.

I didn't receive pants as I hoped I would, instead I was provided with a short black skirt by Fujiwara Daki, my boss. When I tried to ask for pants, Daki apologetically refused. He said that the skirt made sense. If I was to dress like a female ninja, the costuming had to be authentic. I gave him a suspicious look, aware that his words were of half-truth. I knew that there were Kinouchi out there who did infact wear pants! The darn thing was just if not more, a fraction shorter than my own pleated green school skirt.

Despite my dislike for the short skirt they gave me, I liked my outfit very much. I didn't mind the thigh-hi black tights that came with the outfit. Around the top of the tights, near mid-thigh could be found the same symbol as the one on the back of my jacket. My chest was completely covered and the small breastplate protected me from unwanted advances of the patrons that had consumed more than their enabled alcohol intake. I was done up with light armor that sat on my shoulders and a metal studded apron that hung around my waist.

The night was wearing on me sooner than I had anticipated it would. I mentally prepped myself as I stepped out of the female dressing room. I hadn't even been in the building twenty minutes yet, and I was already plain exhausted. I realized that trying to keep up with my job, training, and extra curricular activities was starting to take its toll. I bent over to pick up my uniform skirt, tossing it into my locker. I shut it and slipped my tabi covered feet into the pair of thick black modern koppori.

The koppori were a hybrid between the thick willowy wood blocks that made up the bases of a geisha's oboko, and they possessed straps of leather that crossed over the top of the feet from between the thong, and tied around the ankle. The ties of the hybrid-koppori were visually similar in style to a pair of simple waraji.

After assessing my outfit and making sure everything was all tied correctly, I slipped on my black modern haori and walked through a white curtain over the entrance to the kitchen. I inhaled the scent of different spices floating in the air with a choke, the warmth of the busy kitchen enveloped me as I headed towards the front of the front of the kitchen.

Passing the familiar faces of the kitchen crew, I was acknowledged by all. I greeted them back, spotting something from the corner of my eye. I saw him, Head Chef Yanagi Cho Chin, age 23, dressed in his three star cloth knot button jacket and black slacks. He was wearing his usual black toque with the "DE" print in the middle. His dark green eyes glowed fiercely against his tanned skin, his long black hair was braided back and ran the length of his lower back.

Yanagi-san's handsome face was marred with dark lines, a clear sign that he was already agitated. I stopped in my tracks, watching as he listened to a newbie chef named Sasuke, nicknamed Sauce-kun _(as per Yanagi)_ arrogantly explaining something about the pan he held in his hand. Another chef came curiously up behind the pair, he glanced over the shoulder of Yanagi-sama who was busy trying to discussing the sauce that a newbie had whipped up.

The man's name was Vincenzo, a blue-eyed blond haired handsome Italian in his early twenties. He was the sous chef of Daimyo Erito. Vincenzo-sama was a nice guy, flirty, but sweet and great at cooking. I felt my mouth watering at the thought of tasting one of his dishes. Sous Chef Vincenzo glanced down at Sauce-kun with a white smile, and Sauce-kun returned the nice gesture. Sauce-kun saw Vincenzo-sama reach under Yanagi's arm.

Vincenzo-sama dipped his finger into the saucepan the boy was holding and brought it to his lips. Sauce-kun held his breath watching Vincenzo-sama taste the sauce. He stood there, continuously smacking his lips a few times, eyes flickering left and right. Yanagi tasted it also, he didn't say a word as Vincenzo-sama took a few steps back from the pair. Yanagi snatched the saucepan from Sauce-kun's hand, and flung it down into the sink behind him. Metal collided with metal inducing a loud clang, causing all the other chefs to cease all movement.

A guy near me who was chopping leaks, nickname Leak-kun, jumped.

A chubby chef in front of me named Hajari Goku didn't turn around like everyone else did. Goku-san stood rooted to the spot in front of his stove. His eyes were closed, and his round lips pursed. He cringed just as I did upon hearing Yanagi begin to throw things around. Goku-san, Leak-kun, and Soy Sauce-chan (I'll explain later.) who was in the corner taking inventory on the sock, were all trembling. Goku-san turned the stove down inconspicuously as to not burn the beef in it, lest he fear Yanagi's wrath.

"You cockamamie bastard! This, it's just...Terrible! Disgusting! You dare to call this hazardous waste, duck sauce? You city filth! My cat who's missing a leg could make better sauce, compared to this regurgitated infant vomit and anal puke! GET OUT! GO HOME! Don't you bother stepping a foot in damned MY kitchen ever again! You better pray that I don't see your ass on the street or else!" Yanagi-sama barked as Vincenzo stepped between him and Sauce-kun.

"Yanagi-san! That's enough!" Vincenzo barked in the man's face.

"The HELL it is! That little shit's always talking big! He's been here for three weeks and can't make a simple duck sauce!" Roared Yanagi.

At that moment as I glanced over at Sauce-kun, I pitied him. He looked like his soul had been taken from him, his pale skin and blank white eyes chilled me. Vincenzo moved Yangai way, hauling him away into the back office and slamming the door shut, just as Sauce-kun slipped down onto the floor with his head hanging in defeat. Soy Sauce-chan and Leak-kun quickly ran over to him, kneeling on each side of him. I felt a hand press down on my shoulder and turned my head to the side, I looked up to see Goku-san smiling down at me.

"Don't worry about the kid, he'll be fine. Who hasn't suffered one of Yanagi's fits and lived through it?"

I blinked in surprise, then giggled.

"Me, that's who."

Goku-san laughed, his meaty hand patting my head fondly.

"That's because he has a soft spot for you, Kags."

"Ja he does! Jou're so cute, and jou always rave about how _muy deliciosa_ his food is, no wonder jou get special treatment from Ricky-sama." Mused a chef standing behind me. She was a tall slim woman with beautiful sun kissed skin, and her features hailed of Spanish descent. Her long kinky strawberry hair was braided in tails that hung down her shoulders. Her name was Luciana, but we always called her "Lucy" after Lucille Ball, because she teased Yanagi by referring to him as "Ricky". Trust me, nobody could roll their R's better than Luciana could.

"Lucy's right Kagi-chan. Ricky-sama always makes something a little extra for you, and he knows that you love sweets. You're definitely his luz de diamante (diamond light)! You're also Vinny's dia di stomaco (goddess of stomach)!" Goku-san teased, his chubby cheeks coated with a pervy blush.

"I will not stand here and be teased like this! You guys know he only makes me stuff because he knows my stomach is honest. Besides, his desserts are way better than Vincenzo's." I said truthfully, then slapped my hands to my mouth. Both chefs gasped, before erupting into full blown laughter.

"Mama mia! Vincenzo-sama's magnifico angelo has turned her taste buds to another chef's plates!" Goku-san cried with laughter.

"Oh, jou did not just say that! I'm telling!" Lucy howled, slapping her knee in amusement.

"Oh I don't care. Tell him if you guys want, but I'm not sticking around to hear it! Idioti (idiots)!" I mumbled in embarrassment and ran out of the kitchen.

I knelt by the curtain near the entrance to the main bar of where I worked. It took me awhile but I eventually combed the rest of my hair and wound it intricately in a high bun style on the top of my head. I tied it off with a decorated gold string and a small comb my brother, Seji had given me. It was made of bone, with a tora (tiger) and red carnations painted on it.

* * *

[Norm.]

"Kami only knows what Jin's uncle, Daki was thinking when he made this outfit for me." Kagome fussed with her lips pursed.

Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance as she tried to pull the skirt lower over her bottom. She quickly turned her ice-grey eyes toward the sudden presence of a male teen, close to her in age. When he knelt next to her, her face immediately brightened.

He was one of her bestest friends, Fujiwara Jin, Daki's nephew. Daki was the one who introduced them when they were children, and he's the one who begged her to join the staff since they had a shortage of cute girls running around the place. Jin disagreed, but was stumped when Kagome accepted. Jin, within his role felt that he wasn't to play her comrade, but a challenger when it came to getting customers.

His outfit was similar to her own, except he actually wore a jinbaori _(sleeveless samurai jacket)_ , and short hakama _(formally known as bakama)_ that ballooned at the knees and thinned, sinking down into the black tabi (s _ocks)_ he wore. Jin's fire-phoenix red hair was brushed back into a spiky style _(think Kenpachi-sama from Bleach but not as cray with the bells and shit)_ , since it was too short to put into a topknot. She noticed how his charcoal vambraces were tied flawlessly, and the armored apron skirt around his waist was polished and freshly stocked with pens, utensils, notepads, and green tea mints.

 _Jin-kun is always so amazing, but I'm prepared too! I think..._ Kagome thought as she pinched her delicate little brows together.

She pulled her apron-pouch open with her fingers and stared with determination down into the abyss. No sooner had she done that, did a defeated expression covered her face. Her eyes viewed the graveyard of ichigo (strawberry) custard bunny candies, and individually wrapped cinnamon chai mints that lived there. The light above them from a socket in the ceiling illuminated the glittery pink Jelly Roll pen, the pen stuck out of the mass grave of shiny milky pink candy wrappers like a crooked tether.

Kagome blushed lightly in embarrassment at the mess within her apron, while Jin snorted.

 _Why can I never be as prepared as Jin Jin-kun is!_ She internally pouted.

When she started here at the bar, she learned that all the floor employees were to act in a very specific manner to their customers, memorize the menu backwards and forwards, and lastly to never get out of character. So in this Sengoku Jidai themed Restaurant/Bar, the goal was to achieve a certain bond when it came to the customer. Whoever he or she was.

Jin didn't look too pleased as he stared impatiently at the fluttering black curtain before Kagome and himself. Forever it seemed they had been waiting. Normally on a Friday like this, waiting for a customer didn't take long in this bar but the night seem to stretch painfully long. A lingering sigh fell from Jin's lips as he knelt there with a bored expression.

"Sorry," He began out of nowhere catching the gumdrop brained girl next to him by surprise. Kagome leaned her head to the side with a joyous expression. Stars shined in her grayish blue jelly filled eyes. "Hm?" She smiled at him in question.

"I know that there are more productive things you could do with your weekend evenings, Kagi-chan. I know working in a bar isn't exactly glamorous, and there are so many things I feel you could be doing, other than working here with me."

Kagome suddenly snapped out of her daze as she turned her eyes up to Jin's with a start. She simply gave him a serious pout that melted him, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled him affectionately sending a ripple of nervousness through him at her touch, followed by bright burning blotches of red staining his cheeks.

"No way idiot! I'm always happy to spend some time with you Jin Jin-kun, you're my best friend after all. We help each other out, it's just what besties do. Right?" Kagome grinned cutely up at him.

Jin reacted by chuckling lightly, for he could not help but to adore that stupidly cute expression of hers as he patted her on the head. He stopped laughing as he stared down at the girl leaning on him, his burnt umber eyes fell over her soft grey eyes, so sweet like molten starlight.

He loved how thick her webbed lashes were, and how plump those strawberry lips of hers were. Suddenly he didn't want to think about work anymore, and the only thought that drove his mind was to kiss her. Just the idea of kissing his long time crush, the cute little warrior girl next to him was enough to make his heart pound loudly like a war drum. He knew his infatuation with her had started when she defended him from being picked on by bullies as children. His love for her only progressed through the years, she was his angel, and his life line.

Kagome turned back to the curtain with a look of revamped determination. She was ready to rock this place, so ready in fact, that she didn't notice the flushed look on Jin's face, nor the longing gaze cast to her. His dark eyes reflected her image within them, his burgundy brows pulling down in adoration, his cheeks were flushed with desire.

Kagome didn't know how to react when his hand suddenly cupped her cheek. She felt his thumb caressing the side of her cheek, the pressure of his fingers pressing into the underside of her chin softly. He turned her face toward his as he leaned down.

"Jin Jin-kun?" Kagome questioned through pursed lips with a blush. She felt her eyelids weighing down as the tension between them grew heavier and his lips drew closer to her own.

"I want to..." He began with pant as he brushed his top lip lightly against her own.

"I want to kiss you, Kagome-chan."

It was then that her girlish expertise came in. A moment like this was what she had waited for, for so long. All the Shoujo manga's she had under her belt had prepared her for a moment such as this one. In her best interest she decided it was best to go with the flow, and allow Jin to kiss her.

Kagome nodded her head with a nimble flush and allowed her eyelids to flutter closed. Her lips pulled timidly tight as she waited for Jin's lips to cover her own, shaking slightly, she was nervous. Jin blushed harder, surprised that she'd give in so easily. Perhaps she too, wanted to kiss him just as much as he desired to kiss her.

Jin leaned closer, inching closer and closer to her with his hands on her shoulders. His lips twitched awkwardly toward the plump petals of the girl in front of them. His nostrils flared disgustingly, and his burgundy brows scrunched horrifically (internally screaming).

This is it. He thought joyously with MANLY tears sprouting in the corners of his eyes. He was about to take the first step into manhood.

I'll finally have my first kiss.

Their lips were just about to meet, when someone pulled back the curtain.

* * *

"Hey! Are you guys ready? We finally got customers out here!" Came the voice of Asami, one of the supervisors of the bar who was working the front desk tonight, and she just happened to be Jin's twin sister. She held the guest list/ attendance scroll in one hand and held the curtain open a sliver with the other.

Asami blinked her chocolate eyes at the two, wondering why Kagome's face was completely firecracker red. The pair were spread abnormally far apart from each other also, which was weird since they were always together, hugging or cuddling. She silently came to an assumption as she stared at her brother. Jin's eyes didn't meet her gaze, she sharply noticed the sweat dripping down the side of his face and into the collar of his uniform.

"Is everything okay, you two?" She purred.

"Hai Asami-Tono!" They said in unison, trying to appear completely ready.

"Uhuh... okay? Well, here we go!" She smiled with a devious smirk.

"Hai!" They replied again in unison.

They seemed to notice it this time, and stole a look at one another through the corners of their eyes with a shared blush. The curtain suddenly flew back, exposing the two of them to the surprised faces of four customers. Two of the customers Jin noticed, were returning customers. They all looked like they had just come from a club scene, guys with glowing bracelets and the girls wearing heavy makeup.

"Evening my most admiral lords and ladies, welcome to Daimyo Erito! My name is Asami! Allow me to present you one these fine warriors with whom of your choice, might serve you on such a tranquil moonlit night as this one?" Asami addressed to the party.

Kagome admired Jin's sister as well, she had the most solid form. Asami's hand was pressed against her chest, head lowered respectively. Her brown ponytail hung over her shoulder and her bangs dangled over her green eyes.

"Welcome back my lords Saito-Tono, Murata-Tono, my name is Jin." Jin announced boldly making Kagome nervous, and Asami silently curse.

"Please grant me the honor of serving your lordships and ladies again tonight." Smoothed Jin as he bowed deeply to the people in front of them. Asami resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her brother, he was always trying to be a show off.

"Oh my! I've never been here before! So handsome! This is fun Saito!" Exclaimed the date with the blond hair to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but Mura-kun the Ninja-girl looks too cute!" Added the brunette woman as she clung tightly to her boyfriend's arm in excitement. The man, Murata's face flushed as his date's breasts rubbed against his arm.

"My most honorably handsome lords and lovely ladies, won't you please allow me, Kagome, the grandest honor of being your most humble servant on such a night as glorious as this one?" She asked sweetly, bowing her head respectively allowing her the top bun on her head to wobble cutely back and forth.

Kagome knelt lower, almost kowtowing as she addressed the customers. Asami opened her mouth in shock at Kagome's actions. She tried to move forward in order to correct the girl, but she figured it was the most interesting thing that was going to happen tonight, so she closed her lips and continued to watch.

Jin sat unphased by her performance. He cast a glance down at Kagome from the corner of his eye, he stiffened with a blush when he realized that her short skirt was almost slipping above her butt. A vibrant red color filled his cheeks as he stared at the peak of her panties from under the skirt.

"Damn you Uncle Daki! Damn you to hell you perverted bastard!" Jin screeched mentally like a pterodactyl as he felt the blood rushing to somewhere, somewhere that it probably shouldn't have gone to at that moment. Kagome quickly turned her head toward him and discreetly stuck her tongue out with a cheeky smile.

"Gotcha, idiot!" She smirked triumphantly at Jin.

"Uwaaaa! So cute!" Gasped the ladies in unison, they fawned over how adorable she was.

The two male patrons looked at each other with sly smiles.

"Yeah, I want Ninja-chan!" Demanded Saito.

"Alright! Give us the girl," asked Murata.

Asami bowed her head and assigned Kagome the duty of handling their patrons. Kagome cast a triumphant smile over her shoulder at Jin. He simply stared at her with a pervy grin as he pointed to his lips. Kagome tripped over her own feat with a blush. Asami closed her eyes, bracing for the noise of a crash. She waited, but it didn't happen.

Kagome thoughtlessly recovered with some sort of a perfectly executed somersault. She stood hastily, bowing apologetically to her customers, all while internally berating herself and cursing Jin. The group seemed to enjoy her little stunt as they clapped and cheered. Jin folded his arms and shook his head at the idiot. Asami breathed a sigh of relief, then she folded her lips in with a pervy smile. She slithered over toward Jin, who blushed.

"Say, just now. You saw Kagome-chan's panties. Didn't cha, pervert?" She grinned deviously up at him.

Jin flushed red like a cherry and stuttered as he tried to explain that he wasn't looking that hard.

"Bahaha! You're a bad liar Onii-chan, I know you saw them. That thing between your legs proves it! Now you disgusting pervert, if you don't go and help Chef Yanagi with the orders, I'm gonna tell Uncle Daki on you! I wonder, who could afford to keep a guy that gets hard-ons in front of customers!" Asami threatened with a cackle.

Jin looked at his sister with a glare and smacked her guest scroll right out of her hands.

"Devil Bitch." He murmured as he walked stiffly away.

Asami glared back at her brother as she bent down to collect her list. Her eyes watched fondly as he stalked off toward the kitchen trying to adjust the new friend within his hakamaa to a more comfortable position.

"One for Kagome, zero for Jin. Haha! This is super super fun!" Asami thought as she stood back at the entrance podium with a grin. She suddenly remembered that he had his hands in his pants, and she had just sent him to the kitchen. She swiftly sent out a polite text from her phone, telling Jin to wash his hands before he touches anything.

* * *

(AN: Short After story.)

 **The Text.**

Jin was sitting on top of a crate full of potatoes minding his own damned business, because Yanagi didn't trust him with his precious dishes. He called Jin a disgusting pig. Jin had started to doze off when his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He snapped himself awake and lazily reached into his pocket, flipping his phone open with his thumb. His eyes peered at the tiny screen.

 **Text received at 10:15 PM.**

 **From:** Devil Bitch Asami.

The text was read aloud by Jin himself.

"Jin you f***ng perv, you touched your d**k! Go wash your d**m hands before you touch anything in there or I will F***ing fire your a**!"

"How annoying." Jin mused as he snapped a picture of his middle finger and sent it off to her.

* * *

 **Author:** ｡(*￣m￣)｡ Aww imagining a ninja Kagome with her hair piled up in a bun on her head is too cute.

 **Small note:** **Tono/Dono** -means master, or more like milord/milady. It's what was used by swordsman and other honorable figures you'd want to address with respect. I'd think of it similarly somewhere between "san" and "sama", but with more respect for the time period the bar is trying to replicate. Thanks for reading my new story! Hopefully you like it!

Please Read and Review, I love feedback from you guys!

(づ￣ ³￣)づ~Muah!

I'll be updating ASAP. (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞTill next time! Bye!


	2. Taking Out The Trash

**Momijigari.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, and all credit should go to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter Two:** Taking Out The Trash.

After work Kagome went outside to toss the trash out into the garbage bin. She used a high kick to lift the lid, watching as it flew back and slammed loudly against the bin. The noise rattled her as she shivered with her hands on her ears. She stood with a dazed expression for a moment or two before shaking her head comically.

"Sayonara Trash-kun!" She saluted before she hoisted the bag up off the ground while scrunching her face. After a moment of struggling with the large mound of trash, she threw the bag up into the air. She watched with some interest as it fell over the rim into the bin with a loud noise.

"DONG!" Went "Trash-kun" as it hit the bottom of the bin.

"Yay! Now, to go get dressed down and go home! Maybe I'll ask Jin if he wants to come over and play Kabuki Warriors."

Kagome was just about to walk back inside when she heard something rustling within the bushes behind her. She timidly turned her head to the side, and glanced over her shoulder in question. From the corner of her eye she saw something, a white streak fly out of the bushes and hide behind the trash can.

"Hiii!" She reacted with a scream, comically jumping back against the door frame, holding her pounding chest.

"Eh? I-Is someone there?" She asked aloud as she moved forward, feet timidly carrying her toward the trash bin. As soon as she made it behind the dumpster, the same white streak flew back behind the bushes.

Kagome stared at those bushes in question, curiosity nipping at her more furiously than before. She suddenly ran over, pushing the bushes aside with her arms. Her head popped through, only to see the white form running away into the forest. She quickly pursued it for about fifteen minuets until it slowed down and tumbled forward, huddled against a rock. As she drew forward, she realized it was a white fox that was curled up in a ball whimpering. The fox then opened and trained its silvery eyes on the human girl shaking in fear as she approached.

"Oh! It's only a kitsune. Come here little guy, I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she came forward toward it. One of her wooden sandals accidentally bumped an old rusty can, causing the creature to rear up in defense, it attacked her.

"Yaaa!" She cried as she fell to the ground holding her arm out protectively in front of her. She blinked for a moment, noticing not pain but a heavy pressure on her body. She turned her head forward and stared down at the kitsune as it gnawed into the arm brace on her arm. As she laid there panting in fear, she realized that she couldn't feel its teeth, thankfully, as the armbraces were real and genuine. The poor thing was trembling as it tried to bite down harder through the thick padding on the human's arm.

"Now that's enough of that!" Kagome shouted as she lightly pinched the tuff of fur on the back of the kit's neck.

The injured animal flinched suddenly, and but seemed to understand the serious tone she regarded it with. She watched as it slowly began to open its jaws. She cautiously released its fur and helped the fox free it's canine from her arm-brace. She placed her hand lightly on the head of the kitsune, stroking it tenderly.

"There, there, I'm not so bad right?" She smiled down at it. The kit locked eyes with the human girl, not quite understanding why it felt so calm within her arms. How could it have attacked this innocent girl? Her eyes went wide at the tears welling in the animal's beautiful silver eyes. She glanced down in fright, eyes incidentally spotting the bloody patch of fur on the creature's hind leg.

"You're hurt! You poor baby, no wonder why you were so scared you poor thing." She said as she sat up, caressing the animal to her chest.

Kagome rose carefully from the ground, as not to further injure the fox. Suddenly she heard a growl from behind her. She slowly turned her head to the side, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the large black creature behind her. Her jaw dropped in surprise, eyes wide in fear as she turned to the creature, clutching the little kitsune that was having a hard time breathing.

"No way." She said purely in disbelief as she stared into the eyes of a large black dog with frightening blood-orange eyes. This creature, it was no ordinary dog, it looked like, dare she say it…

"A devil dog." She muttered with a shiver.

Sweat dripped down her brow, her eyes flitted around frantically looking for a weapon or something to fend the beast off with. The beast's pupils had shrunk so small that it gave the creature a seriously menacing look, not to mention the mouthful of sharp teeth it was bearing at her. The overly large dog's muzzle wrinkled in rage as it growled ferociously at the girl, focusing its eyes on the creature in her arms.

"Grrr! Kirch- RAAAAH!" The monster before her roared, ripping its gigantic claws into the earth below. She was stunned, the creature was trying to talk. She wondered what it was saying as she watched it toy with its tongue and jaw.

"Kirch! Raaah! Reee!" It roared once more, seemingly impatient by the way it was angling itself lower to the ground.

" _Kit? Kitsune?"_

Kagome's eyes dropped down to the injured fox shaking with labored breathing in her arms. Her eyes quickly snapped up to the behemoth in front of her. She held the kit closer to her chest, protectively with a small growl of her own.

"No! I will not give it over to you!" She yelled, firmly determined to protect the hurt animal she cradled to her chest.

The black dog's patience ran out, it poised low and itself at the girl in front of him.

"No!" She screamed as she twirled away and began running away. If she could only run to the small abandoned shrine at the top of the hill, she could lock herself in there. She kept stumbling over rocks and twigs because of the damned geta on her feet, it was taking all she had to balance herself and not to loosen her grip on the kit.

Kagome saw the streams of red light that followed behind the monster panting ferociously behind her. She stumbled just once and that was enough. The mammoth dog barely caught its target as she narrowly dodged its advance. She had moved to the side fast, but not fast enough to fully evade as one of the shining razor black claws caught her on the side of her torso. She jarred forward with a painful cry, stumbling forward as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Plip, plip," went the sound of the saltwater leaking from her eyes as it splashed onto her breastplate below. She recollected herself through clenched teeth and forced herself to run a few paces before she reached the very top of the hill. She quickly bent over, gasping painfully as she reached down and snatched up a large rock, holding it high above her in a threatening manner. Loose strands of her ebony locks stuck to her face, and matted against the back of her neck from the sweat.

"Take another step, and you'll be sorry! I'm not joking you stupid dog!" Kagome warned as she clutched the kit to her breastplate tightly. She was panting, sweat rolling off her in heavy drops, and the place where she had been cut was burning like the dickens. Her head felt like it was swimming as she tried to keep her focus on the snarling beast in front of her.

Slobbering black ash fell from the animal, her vision suddenly brightened, swarms of pink light enveloped her, and she felt the object within her hand growing hotter. She raised her head, staring at the rock glowing brightly within her half clenched hand.

"What? What is this?" She thought as a strong breeze hit her full force. It was then that she knew the monster had caught up to her.

The beast before her snarled once more, bending low with its hellish eyes burning into the bright grey ones of the girl. Its tail bristled and its muzzle wrinkled horridly. It wasted no time moving faster than normal eyes could see, it attacked the girl again. However, this time she was ready. Her hand came down early, rock connecting roughly to the skull of the beast with a sickening electrical burst, followed by a brutal crack. Just after she had bashed the creature, it reacted with a whine and fleeted back from her.

Kagome felt her body aching as she panted desperately, her side was burning viciously under her clothes. She didn't think she'd be able to keep going with this damned beast as she spared a glance toward the animal against her breast. The kitsune wasn't doing so well either, she had to escape, and do it quickly.

Kagome looked over the black beast that was rolling around within the dirt and grass, visually writhing in pain. She had caught it in the eye, and injured it deeply. She knew she had no time to waste for the beast would surely be pissed at her. The whines emitted from the creature hurt her deeply as she never enjoyed anything suffering, but that damned thing had it coming.

She quickly disregarded the dog and hustled her way toward the abandoned shrine, running up the steps. However she didn't count that the third would be rotted, and so it cracked causing her to stumble. Within those few conscious seconds, she realized that she needed the use of both hands to prevent herself from taking injury, and to do that she'd have to toss the kit down.

Her choice was made as she fell down and scraped her knee deeply, protecting the kit at all costs. She heard a vicious growl and knew that the beast had reached the shrine. Despite her knee she summoned the strength to hobble up those creaky steps. She reached the porch and threw her hand out, sliding the old dusty shoji door back.

Time, she realized must not have been in her favor, for at that moment every single hair on the back of her neck stood up. She felt the impending dread within her belly as she turned around. Hope was like a capsizing ship within her and it was sinking within the acid waves that lived there in her stomach.

She had time to close the door but decided against it for a reason she deemed more important and the moment. She opened her eyes to their fullest and made fast work of her armor, ripping her apron slightly. She slid the bundle away from her with a sorrowful smile. Those shining jewels of hers reflected the moon above and the great Goshinboku, whose crimson maple leaves fluttered freely within the night wind. She realized that this was her end, she stared fearlessly into the eyes of the beast which was flying toward her.

"I'm sorry, Jin-kun." She uttered softly to the open air.

The vicious beast with red eyes slammed into the small body of the bitch that had dared to injure it, sending her and itself forward into the open old run down well behind her. Kagome crinkled her nose with tears flowing from the corners of her eyes, dripping off her lashes as she felt the teeth of the beast ripping into the flesh her exposed shoulder near her neck. Her lips parted in agony as she fell into darkness under the shining ebony fur of the beast upon her. All she could think of, was how trying to take out the trash ended up like this. Seriously all she had to do was put the bag in the bin and go back inside, but now she was going to die.

On the floor of the shrine off to the side, laid the white kitsune within a bundle of the human girl's breastplate, shoulder pads, and apron. The kit slept, unaware of the fate of the girl who had saved its life. From the well a shining violet light busted out, cutting through the darkness like a shining blade. From the well also emerged a cacophonous opera of voices of the past rang within the small shrine and out of the door. The wind swept up the voices and sent them down the mountain side.

* * *

Within a marbled hall, a swirling darkness battling the light that streamed protectively around her, the beast upon her did not let up as it forced its fangs deeper. Kagome moaned painfully, digging her nails into the fur of the beast, clenching it tightly with a glare. She suddenly felt warm hands sliding down her cheeks. She witnessed it as glowing pale flesh, limbs, arms and fingers appeared.

They ripped into the beast, tearing it from her as she jerked painfully within the space in which she floated. Specks of floating light particles drifting around her like fairy sprites. She saw the beast falling away from her a stream of crimson fled from her body, and drifted after her as she felt her mind swirling dangerously, and her consciousness was fading. In front of her was a woman, though she could see nothing but her lips and the lower half of her face. Ribbons of her raven hair flowed around them, swirling mystically.

"Welcome young one, to the plane of transcendence. You'll arrive in your destination soon enough. Do not be worried." Came the soft angelic tone of a woman's voice within her mind.

" _I won't die? I don't want to…die. Why? Where am I?"_ She thought as she tried to fight the numbness that desired to take over her. Her body felt so cold, chilling as she lowered her lids over her eyes. She heard the woman laugh, a soft sweet sound that calmed her heart.

"You will not die silly girl, you will live. You must live, for you are far too important a person to everyone. You'll be a symbol of clarity and divinity. Trust me dear girl, I know these things." The woman's voice replied.

Kagome wondered if she had said that out loud.

" _That sounds nice, really nice but...who are you?"_

The woman's rose colored lips pulled back into a beautiful smile.

"I see you are never lacking within your hunger for knowledge. I am not at liberty to disclose that to you at this moment in time. However, we will see more of each other often, I'm sure of it. For now you should rest while you can, young one." The woman chuckled lightly.

" _Okay. Sleep sounds, really nice right now…Thank you."_ Kagome replied as she closed her eyes with a smile, she allowed her mind to drift into the darkness.

"You're very welcome, protector and barer of the Shikon Jewel."

That was the last thing she heard, as she sank into a deep slumbering tide of warmth washing over her. This sensation of comfort was emitted from the arms of the woman that cradled the girl protectively to her breast, drifting with her through the void of flowing time.

* * *

 **After Story**.

A man with a masked expression displaying a cold but, shinning shrillness of excellence stood silently within the grass across from a much younger Goshinboku. The grand sacred tree that towered over all within the forest seemed to welcome him, not that he seemed to care. His eyes viewed the miraculous display of crimson maple leaves the tree shed, he watched as they fell around him, dancing with his swaying his silver hair in the breeze. His hard golden eyes focused on the figure before him, scrutinizing the perfect preservation of the figure.

Centered at the trunk of the old sacred tree was a humanoid figure, the figure of a boy dressed within red robes and white dog ears atop his head. The boy's eyes were closed, and his face was calm. He was not dead, just most likely put into a deep slumber by the arrow that pinned him in the near center of his chest. A serine aura washed out, and pulled into him, almost as it seemed like he was dreaming a very beautiful dream.

"Inuyasha, you damned fool." He murmured softly, to prevent the wind from stealing his words and carrying them up into the air, fearing somewhat that the boy would hear them.

The ground beneath his feet suddenly shook as he felt a massive explosion of reiki and yokai hurdling out from the beat up old Bone Eater's well well a ways off from him. The demon blood in his veins boiled at the massively vast swarm of energies, like it had been challenged directly. His golden eyes reflected the sudden violet and pink intertwining stream of light as it flew into the sky like a lightning bolt traveling in reverse. The ground shook yet again, and the clouds crackled. They boomed violently with plumes of flashing light.

"What is that?" He wondered as he began to turn toward the well's direction. His body flexed and then shot off from the ground. He was involuntarily flying in the air, off toward the well. He was surprised by his internal self, equally wondering what was going on in the small clearing that the well called home. Surly he wasn't the only one who had seen it, and he was sure that many others across the land had just witnessed the same as he. However, he'd be the first one to investigate the scene.

* * *

 **Author:** ｡(*￣m￣)｡ I had fun writing this chapter, just not the violence part. Okay, I'm lying. XD

 **Small note:** I'm sure you realize who she was talking to, however if you don't. You'll find out soon enough! Oh and, Kabuki Warriors is actually a cool game.

Please Read and Review, I love feedback from you guys!

(づ￣ ³￣)づ~Muah!

I'll be updating ASAP. (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞTill next time! Bye!


	3. A Legend Is Born

**Momijigari.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, and all credit should go to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews, I'm happy for them! I intend to work more on this story and my others. I need consistency in my life and I got an idea to update everything on each New Moon and Full Moon of the year. I might switch to that later in February to see how it works out. For now, I'll try for an update or two every week. Thanks so much again guys!

 **Chapter Two:** A Legend Is Born.

Across the land and to the far east of the well stood three grand violet mountains. On the face of the tallest and fullest of these earthly cathedrals, a curve of space was left over from a massive creature's burrowing. It went deep into the violet rocks.

Light of the falling sun touched the mouth of the burrow, which in turn cast streams of orange and yellow into the throat. A long standing legend circulated among the demonic world, it claimed that the three violet mountains were where the most archaic bloodline of witches existed, their forgotten matriarch.

 **Witch Mother**

Within the belly of the rocky dwelling resided two figures. A haggard form clothed in a deep violet moleskin cloak that obscured their face. Their obscurity was further expressed by the way they held their head down and cast a dark shadow inside. Before the moleskin cloaked being who was slumped over snoring lightly, sat a young male wolf demon.

The demon youth possessed long pointed ears, and a glossy brown tail which curved into a loose loop behind him on the dirty bearskin rug below. The two within the cave sat facing each other with a circle of blue flames on the ground between them.

"Awake this instant Witch Mother! I grow tired of your antics. Should you be yanking the elders' tails about this damned prophecy of yours, you will know the horror that is the wrath of the wolves! I will not hesitate to have my pack personally rip your old corpse into pieces!" Warned the young demon impatiently.

His ice blue eyes burned with great disdain for whatever creature sat there. He tapped his finger against his knee.

The figure known as "Witch Mother" snapped her head up at the tone of his voice, the pattern of her snores broke. Witch Mother visually took offense to the young wolf prince's unfriendly words. The aching muscles that rested under the surface of her boil covered face pulled down toward her knees. Long had she had known the wolf prince, since his pup-hood. He had grown to be a handsome demon, but a rude and reckless one none the less.

The mother of witches raised her greyed scrawny ashen arms to either side of the flames. Her nightmarishly bony hands opened revealing slits within green palms that slowly split apart. Within those mossy colored slits sat eyes, deep black eyes with pearlescent pupils. A smile glided over the witch's face as she gaze through her hands. Images of a young woman falling through time, coated in blood burned within the vibrant hues of roaring blues.

"Be patient young Kouga-sama, Witch Mother does not lie. I sense new blood and ancient magicks. A beautiful shade encases such a goddess, violet will be the mark of her ascension. For you will know her by her silver eyes as bright as the moon.

Many will crave her for her ambition that is as strong as demon fangs, and her heart as pure as sunlight. She enters into the time stream within the cursed frame, and from there will be birthed from the earth in a drape of scarlet. Is this not what I had originally predicted to the elders of the Southern Coven of Wolves?"

Witch Mother's hands moved to the side, her eyes turned toward the demon lord. She recognized the flicker of emotion building within the wolf prince's eyes. They showed a twinkling of curiosity and skepticism at her words as if he wanted to, but didn't believe a word she was saying.

"Tell me more of this, Goddess." Witch Mother heard the lusty purr at the end of his words. She huffed irritably and continued.

"Lithe is this child of heaven, enchanting those who cross her path. A grand evil will come upon the land, and only she can stop it. Lords of human and demon lineage will not be able to resist her but will be drawn by her determination and exquisitely unrivaled beauty. She will be revered all across the land -" Witch Mother froze in mid-sentence. Peeling her pale maggot-like lips wide with a deep wheeze, she revealed her jagged black teeth.

Kouga viewed such a scene with disgust. He was used to her testy dramatics when he visited her cave, which was unfortunately too often for his liking. He remained seated there on the dirt floor tapping his finger fast faster and faster. Those icy beads of his expressed their annoyance loudly at the ugly creature in front of him. He hated this cave, the stench of it burned his precious nose.

The walls always reeked of rotten children's flesh, and the dirt screamed loudly with the wretched odors of urine and feces. While scrutinizing the disgusting witch before him, he wondered if she had ever bathed at all. Phew! For did this malodorous witch stink to the lowest pits of hell!

The demon wolf youth didn't fancy children or their scent. He cared not for their flavor either, the texture of their meat was too gamy and did not possess that robust tenderness that only came from maturity and time. Adults, mainly young women between the ages of twenty to thirty nine seemed to suit his tastes the best.

As all demons, Lord Kouga had his favorites. Tender young virgins. Pure, light, and juicy like a peach plucked right from the branch. Little fifteen was his favorite. Oh how he adored that number and he savored the taste of it as he licked his chops slowly with a monstrous grin, focus momentarily devoid of the bitch sitting across from him.

 _Go now little brother. Confirm if the rumor spreading across our lands is of truth._

The wolf heard the male voice in his mind, speaking in a lulling tone. Crown Prince Kuroki, he always sounded so calm, always too relaxed with everything. It only left Kouga to ponder how his brother became such a respected force amongst the wolves.

"A Goddess, violet ascension? Tch! What a damned joke." Muttered the wolf as he shook his head at the pitiful actress before him.

He rolled his neck, which was accompanied by a loud crack and his long black ponytail swaying behind him. He didn't visit Witch Mother by choice, however his stupid older brother, Prince Kuroki, had ordered him on multiple occasions to visit her. In the courts of the wolves, his brother ranked higher than him, and thus he was forced to obey the order given down to him.

"Why does Kuroki-nii trust you so deeply," he sneered in disgust at the bitch before him.

He leaned forward in question, thinking the woman before him was trying to say something. Witch Mother remained petrified except for the sound coming from her mouth. Kouga realized that it was just her breath escaping her lips in the form of a slow hissing exhale.

He just about cursed, he slammed his fist into the ground next to him growling lowly. He raised from his seat on the rug of the cave, hands brushing bits of rock off of the brown mid-thigh length wolf pelt wrapped around his hips. The pelt showed off his handsomely lean and well-muscled legs.

The wolf stalked toward the witch, slowly pulling back his hand. His fingers were tight, dead set on slapping the witch. A strange vibration began and caused his body to freeze as he felt the earth beginning tremble. His heart leapt into his throat, he felt the mountain, no the land as a whole rattling violently. By chance, he gazed out of the mouth of the cave at that moment. What he saw sent his heart racing as he witnessed it.

Off far in the distance, a light illuminated the cave. He could not believe it as he watched the mythical lightning bolt of violet the witch had warned him about appear. The bolt traveled in reverse from a distant patch of forest toward the skies.

As soon as the stream of light hit the heavens, the clouds exploded with bright violent cracks. The light that went swimming through them looked like glowing serpents playing in the clouds.

The thunderous roars of the heavens caused his knees to shake. The noise had Kouga trembling with fear and from the corner of his ice-blue eye, he saw the witch unbind from her petrified state. He cringed at the sounds of her bones snapping.

Witch Mother raised from the floor, laughing bitterly as she bent all the way backwards. The moleskin cloak fell from her face, exposing the deep cobalt streams of wires hanging from her emancipated form as she contorted her spine inhumanly in celebration.

"Witch Mother! What's happening?!" Kouga roared, deadly fangs bared at the witch. The witch's lips came alive like maggots once she saw the wolf's face wrinkle with angry lines.

"Why, she has arrived only as I predicted! Red as scarlet, I can see her! I see her covered in it now! Go! Flee, return to your dwelling and leave me to my devices! I will meet with Lord Kuroki at a later time! Run home little wolf, run!"

Kouga stumbled backwards from the flames as they enlarged. Pale blue faces appeared in the flames, mocking and laughing at him. Kouga glared at the witch, clicking his tongue before turning on his heel and sped off, right the hell out of her cave.

Witch Mother cackled dancing around her singing blue flames. The sound of her voice reverberated against the cave walls and fled toward the entrance. The noise of witchy laughter gave the quiet wind howling through the purple earthly cathedrals, some competition.

"I welcome thee to this world, goddess."

 **Lady Chiyoko**

Twenty minutes before the tremor and lightning and not far from the cursed well existed the small southern province, by the name of Yuna. Life in the lands of Yuna was simple and peaceful, for those born into the three noble families of the lords that ran them. Lord Gyo Hanai of the North, Lord Ibuki Saezo of the West, and lastly Lord Fujiki Unogi of the South.

Between the three families, nobody had more power than Yuna's chieftain, Lord Fujiki Unogi who lived with his family in a big fancy castle built in the center of town. The castle rightfully so, was sectioned off from the markets and streets by twenty foot thick brick walls. The chief explained that this was to keep some element of privacy for himself and his family, but everyone knew better.

Unogi was a coward of a man who shook with fear every time he'd gained ear of a new village burning somewhere close by. He was worried that his beautiful village would be targeted soon. So, obviously better off than most of the other two lords, he gathered his men and sent them out for more resources of protection.

Within the main bustling village of Yuna could be found beauty. Golden glittering bells by the thousands were tied with red strings. These as well as delicately crafted glass chimes of various lengths and shapes hung from every door was a symphony of heavenly music playing as people walked across the polished faces of the stones buried in the streets. The sound of sweet children's laughter by the fountains and the singing of maidens from high balconies added to the musical chimes.

From open windows drifted watercolor smokes. Each smoke possessed a different combination of spices to the incense that it burned from. Within the grand of the architecture of the city, there was a quiet sadness looming. A small but none the less significant ticket a freedom hung over the heads of the less fortunate.

Within Yuna's walls dwelled various types of people, but majority were field workers and they unfortunately lived in less lavish dwellings outside the city. If the visual standards required were met, female children of the village field workers were sold to pimps and shipped off to the red light districts across the country for a pretty price. Young able bodied males were sent out as soldiers for the wars between the feudal lords.

However, away from this corrupt village was a small but none the less shining temple on the outskirts of the village where famous hoshii and miko came to train. A ways down the dirt path at the bottom of a small mountain sat a shack. The shack wasn't anything special, not too shabby on the outside but was quite larger inside.

A few feet from the shack sat a flowery field. Around the forest line surrounding the field were various elk and deer feasting upon the lush greens. After the field flowed a small beautiful blue stream. The banks that ran alongside the vibrant azure were decorated with long lovely jade grasses and wildflowers that popped beautifully, as well as scattered herbs. Every few minutes if one was watching the stream carefully, the water hit a dip in the rocks and various types of fish would pop out right up out of the surface to avoid them.

Two young twin boys about the age of five sat on the bank together, watching and waiting. They breathed in unison, poised with their little hands curled under their chins, eyes wide in anticipation. Not soon after, a few Ugui came flying up out of the foamy surface. Their shiny scales were glittering in the sun as rainbow droplets of water flew off the ends of their fins.

"Did'ja see that Shiori-ni?" Cried the twin on the left, his deep forest green eyes sparkled excitedly at his brother.

"Uh-huh! Shiki-ni! Mugen-sama was right about this place!" Replied Shiori with a toothy grin.

"Uh-huh!" Shiki agreed, shaking his head up and down rapidly.

"Hey now you kids, come away from there! You know better than to play unsupervised by the water!" Warned a stern female voice that came from behind the twins.

Two children sitting at the edge of a small stream paused, smiles lost in an instant. They hesitantly turned their heads over their shoulders. Together the twins groaned as they stared at an attractive young woman of slim, but athletic build. The woman was dressed in a shiroi-kosode that glowed in the sunlight, around her waist she wore aqua colored onna-bakama and waraji on her feet. Slung across her back was an old splintered bow, the string rested over her right shoulder.

Her hair was cut unevenly short, except for the splintered tufts that hung before her ears and touched down below her collarbone, the tufts were tied off in each center with white butterfly ribbons. The woman's hair shined like melted caramel in the dim sunlight. She inhaled the wild fragrance of the flowers in the field with a passive expression as her turquoise eyes focused on the children.

"Big sister Chiyoko is soooo annoying!" Complained the Shiki as he folded his arms over his brown kimono with a pout.

"Yeah, always ruining our fun!" Shiori as his brother nodded his head in agreement.

"Shiki-chan and Shiori-chan you two little trouble makers! How many times have I told you two how dangerous it is to play next to by the stream without an adult? What would you do if either of you were to fall in? Do you two even know how to swim?" Chiyoko questioned to the twins as she placed her hands on her hips.

Both twins looked at each other with a shrug, and gripped the bottoms of their matching orange kimonos with their stubby fingers. They shook their heads in unison, to which Chiyoko watched with some fondness as the twins' sets of brown little bushy ponytails went bobbing around on top of their heads. Their puffy red cheeks and bubbly eyes were too adorable.

Suddenly all three paused with an expression of shock. The twins felt the earth beneath their little feet shaking. Chiyoko nearly died inside as she heard the boys scream in unison and saw them hold onto each other.

"What's going on Shiki-nii? I'm scared!" Shiori asked as he hugged his brother tightly with tears falling from his eyes. Shiki clutched his brother to him as he shook his head. He was scared too, but he was the older of the two, so he had to remain strong for his little brother.

"Hold on boys!"Chiyoko shouted as she ran into the field toward them.

The sandals on her feet crushed through the grass. Trees around the area swayed as lesser ones snapped and collapsed over onto others violently. The water in the stream was tossed from side to side as more fish leapt from the water, flailing wildly.

When Chiyoko finally reached the twins, she nearly lost her balance as an especially strong tremor shook the field. She pulled both children against her breasts and carried them away from the water. She knelt down in the middle of the field, trying to remain calm as the children clutched tightly to her clothing with tears streaming down their faces. Chiyoko sang softly to pacify the crying boys as she waited for the tremors to die down.

After a few moments the shaking stopped but what caught her eyes was a stream of vibrantly beautiful violet light. She viewed it in awe as it flew up from the treetops and lashed out angrily at the sky above her. The sky responded with a crack of anger, the noise was so fearsome that she felt herself shaking as it filled her ears and rattled her. She felt as if she was little more than a leaf during a rainstorm.

By the gods, his predictions were right.

Spoke a dreadful thought from deep within her mind.

From her left Chiyoko heard footsteps, though they seemed distant. Someone was running, she could tell from the noise of exasperated pants. She glanced over her shoulder only to spot a young man as he came running down the road. He had his fists were clenched tightly, he raced toward the small shack with a wide grin.

"Laaaady Kaede! Ooooh Lady Kaede," he voiced in a joyful shout.

 **Kaede**

In the shack resided an elder woman clothed in a shiroi (white) sode-kukuri with worn aka (red) hakama and shiroi tabi (socks). She sat by her lonesome on the wooden floor next an open window.

In her youth nary a soul would have guessed that she was the woman who sat here now. Through the years the woman had aged badly from stress and torment due to her sister's murder. Her once attractive heart shaped face has sagged and squared. The woman's delicate brow had now slipped, and was now the form of a low seated creased brow that forced her to keep her eyes closed most of the time.

Those tight silky rose cheeks she was praised for in her youth now hung, dull, like worn buckskin. Her figure was no longer rubenesque like the curves of a spring mountain pear, but more so the disproportionate shape of an aged ube (purple yam) root. Her appearance placed the woman in her late fifties, though she was much younger than that. Her dull silver hair was tied back into a low ponytail by a shiroi ribbon. Over one of her eyes she wore a black eyepatch.

"Laaaaady Kaeeeede! Laaaaady Kaeeeede! Did you feel it? Did you see it? My father's predictions have come true!" Yelled a voice from outside.

It was from a young handsome man, his hair was pulled back cleanly, tied up in a caramel colored top knot. He had come through the doorway donned in a sun-fire orange kariginu, with a deep aka-kosode, and violet sashinuki. The fabric and design was pristine and tailored beautifully with gold-trimmed patterns of fall colored leaves. He stood at the doorway facing the old woman. The scent of musky woods, mikan blossoms, and momiji leaves filled her nose upon his entrance.

"Aye Lord Jota-sama! Can ye too feel that presence?" Spoke the woman gruffly, her face was turned to the fading sunlight that cut through the window.

"P-Presence? Lady Kaede I do not sense anything, however, I think that we might be due for some rain from the looks of those clouds outside. I hope the workers in the fields get the rice in before the storm." Replied the orange haired young man with distant eyes and a pout.

Kaede quickly turned her tired face to the little dullard with a less than amused expression.

"Lady Kaede are you not feeling well? Is it because you're old and fat?" Jota asked shamelessly. Upon seeing the internal struggle marring on the granny's face, he smiled.

A sigh left her wrinkled lips and she massaged the sides of her head with aged aching fingers. She inwardly wondered why she had been so kind to this lordling brat in the first place.

"F-FAT?! Listen here Jóta! It is an energy I have not felt for fifty years, ever since that woman died."

When he heard her answer back, his smile widened. Clearly the young man could tell that the old granny priestess was annoyed by his guile.

"Of what woman do you speak, Lady Kaede?" Jota yawned loudly in sudden disinterest. His face displayed a tad hint of boredom.

The old miko wondered if the boy had lost interest as he knelt across from her with a thick expression of tiredness. She opened her mouth to speak, pausing when she noticed Jota fumbling with his clothing. From his robes he slipped out a small white package tied with a ruby string, which made Kaede open her good eye out of curiosity. The watery charcoal pupil shook as it focused on the young man, watching as he unraveled the string.

Jota carefully bundled the string and parted the paper folds with his fingers. From the open paper he took out a lumpy pink shape. The item that Jota held was familiar to Kaede as she watched him lick his lips gluttonously. Between his fingers was a treat consisting of sweet pink-colored rice cake that possessed a pasty red bean center, and was wrapped in a pickled sakura blossom leaf. A treat called sakura mochi.

"Mistress Kikyo, she has returned to this world." She whispered despairingly with a grimace.

"You cannot mean her? Kikyo. That be the same name of the cursed priestess that Grandfather Nishimori burned alive, is it not? What was it she did? Hmm, oh! I remember! It was because she coupled with a demon and conspired to use the jewel for evil. She had forsaken her god given right as Guardian of The Sacred Jewel. Damn shame it is, over a demon, and mere half-blood at that! I often pity her story when it is told."

Kaede listened to Jota whom finished softly, watching as he lowered his wheat colored brows in thought. He brought the pink rice treat to his mouth and began to munch on it.

"Ye are well enlightened on that subject I see, Unogi-sama has trained ye well on the events of history. To his and his father's version of it no less." She praised bitterly, silently wondering if the boy would offer her one of his treats as she peered down at the treats in his hand with interest.

"Come now, Lady Kaede my father is a hero to this village! Are you saying his accounts to the events of her death are wrong? Good thing to the coming rains, I fear sitting in the sun has distorted your memory." Jota spoke thoughtlessly.

He ignored her hungry gaze, slipping another treat into his mouth and munched on it.

At that Kaede turned her stubby nose up with a snort. Her elderly mouth watered, her tongue was rough, bumpy, and aching. It swirled around the inside her mouth as she imagined what the treats would taste like.

Ye better share those snacks Jota. Came the old woman's mental warning.

"My father is a holy beacon of light to the poor souls of this village, and his father before him saved them from a hellish future of destruction and misery," boasted Jota, prideful with his mouth full.

He stood from the floor and had begun to dance around the room in celebration. He was watched pitifully by the elder woman. She saw the pure adoration the lordling held for his father burning brightly within his young sea-green eyes.

"Destruction and misery, those are things ye cannot possibly understand young one. My sister was a kind soul. She did not deserve to be murdered at all, but less in the inhuman way your father saw fit for her."

She watched him some feigned interest, only tracking the boy with her eyes to see if he would choke or not. Her eyes grew wide with delight when he made a loud straining noise, but her face quickly falling at the sound of a gulping noise.

"Gah! Lady Kaede, you can't mean you're related to the bitch? The woman they call the "Whore of Dogs?" Kikyo?" Jota replied humorously as he stopped dancing and stared at the granny as if she were crazy.

"Aye, I am of her blood as she is of mine none the less, but far from a whore she was," Kaede ground out.

"That's enough Jota! Can't you see you are bothering Lady Kaede-sama?" Scolded a sudden female voice.

It belonged to Chiyoko as she left the doorway and walked inside of the hut. Jota's sea green eyes widened out of surprise at his sister's sudden appearance.

"Sister! W-what are you doing here? Father and I have been so worried," Exclaimed Jota with soft tears of relief welling in his eyes.

He raised from the floor, treats forgotten as they were dumped right into Kaede's happy lap. She didn't say a word as she plucked one of the mochi from the package with skillful fingers. She extended her jaw, saliva spread in thin lines between the open cavern of her mouth. She tossed a mochi into her mouth, rage forgotten.

Jota ran to Chiyoko, who removed her bow and sat it by the door. He longed to hold her in his arms, and smell the expensive jasmine perfume that their mother passed down to her. Just as he approached her, Shiori and Shiki ran into the hut and bombarded her. She knelt down and embraced the twins warmly, enjoying their sweet smiles and shining eyes.

Jota stopped, crestfallen at the sight before him. The woman kneeling there with those dirt poor gremlins was not the Chiyoko he knew. The Chiyoko he knew was a beautiful, clean, and noble woman. She never allowed herself to be seem is a lesser state. Only the rarest jewelry, most expensive clothes, and finest makeup was acceptable. Her hair was one of the most notable things about her, it used to be long like a flowing river and heavy with many braided designs, as well as accessories. It was gone now, a shell of what it once was. A shell like she was.

"What have you done Chi-oneesama? Why are you dressed like that, and holding the hands of those dirty little monsters?" Jota demanded in shock, grasping her arms tightly with his hands. Tears tumbled down his cheeks. Chiyoko quickly raised her hand, sending it as hard as she could across her unsuspecting brother's perfect face.

"Hieeee!" Came a frightful scream from Jota's lips as he dropped to his knees and clutched his face with his hand.

It throbbed deeply, he had never felt something so painful in his life. Never had someone hit him before, it infuriated him that it was a woman. His own beloved sister had caused him to suffer.

"You poor idiot! Do you honestly believe the hysteria father has spread through the village? Know you not of the ways he has enslaved the people of this village? The house in which you live, those finely tailored robes, and the ever flowing river of food presented to you! They are the products produced from the cruelty forced upon these people!

I left because I could endure it no longer! These children, all these people's lives are more precious than your stupid clothes and food! More precious to me than you and our father are! You're covered in innocent blood, yet you shed none you brat," Chi scolded righteously.

Jota curled his fingers into his hair, his nails scratched the skin of his scalp deeply. He couldn't accept it, not from his sister. His sweet Chiyoko.

"I respected you and I still love you, but I will not allow any ill verses of my father's legacy to be spoken in my presence!" Yelled Jota with angry tears streaming from his reddened eyes.

"You deserve to know the truth. The truth is Jota, that our beloved grandfather adored Mistress Kikyo, more than our father! More than us! I watched my mother lose her heart, her mind, and her life because of the torture that both father and grandfather forced upon young women! The sick things they made them do while you were still crawling and couldn't utter a word!" She cried as she began to kick him repeatedly.

"Chiyoko-chan, that's enough! The twins do not need to view such a scene." Kaede interrupted softly as she held Shiori and Shiki. The twins honestly weren't paying them any attention. They were far too interested in the treats that Kaede (stingy ass) was not willing to relinquish to them. Chiyoko drop her hand from the air and back down to her side as she stared down at her brother.

"Does this displease you Jota? To know the truth?" Chi asked down to her brother softly.

"Liar, liar...liar!" Muttered Jota through his sobs.

Chi turned her eyes away from the cowering boy on the floor and focused them out of the open window, to the rolling violet clouds filling the sky.

"I felt such a great spiritual power Lady Kaede. My grandfather warned us that a force from long ago would definitely return to this land." She spoke distantly.

"Aye," mumbled Kaede as she pinched one of the twins who was trying to steal one of the pink gummy yummies.

"An ancient power has indeed been brought back."

-Sesshomaru-

The silver haired demon soared freely in the air. He had a reputation that chilled those who heard it down to their very bones. With grace he surfed among the barreling waves of wind as they went crashing over the dense canopy of the forest. Below his body as it propelled forward in the air, breathed a wide sea of patchwork green hues that did bend and roll as if mimicking the ocean.

The sea, it was only talked about by travelers. He often pursued the truth behind the belief that most things could possess a soul, as his father always told him. The trees must have been jealous of the blue hues of azure above them. To him they always performed such a simple movement but with more detailed eyes, one could see the dance of nature, as his father once revealed.

"Sesshomaru, can you not see how intricate a dance it is?" Tashio commented to his child as they sat within the rippling emerald grasses of the hillside. Small flowers of Easter hues bobbed and swayed around them in patches among the grass.

"Honorable Father, what we are witnessing is not dancing. I see little more than the wind moving between the tree leaves. Tree bark cannot move freely. It's a shame your imagination has distorted your sense of rational thinking, among other things." Smarted the younger demon as he plucked a blade of grass and released it out into the passing air.

The elder demon looked down at his son. The expression upon the boy's young peach shaped face was one of true boredom. It looked like a frail little doll was sitting next to a much larger version of himself, his handsome father who eyed the boy with an annoyed expression.

"You are pretentiously callous my son when there is not a need for it. I fear you and your mother share that trait right down to your bones. I implore you my son, go not through life by the end of your sword, but your ears, eyes, and heart. We all perform this dance, and it is all to please those beings that dwell in the arch of the great heavens above us." Tashio corrected as he reached down and ruffled Sesshomaru's white locks fondly.

 **Human.**

It was widely believed across his world that along the fluff and lengthened cotton shapes swelling with the sun's glow, existed an elite mass of divine spirits. The Gods. Sesshomaru himself believed that everyone including his father, was completely delusional.

His golden eyes dropped down to the little field below him, the well was there glowing and pulsing brightly. The vegetation surrounding the well had been burnt to a crisp by the powerful exit of the strike, the grass, flowers, and the wood of the well itself was singed black.

The direction of his body suddenly changed course, led by the tip of his nose as he fell down toward the earth. His white kimono sleeves and sashinuki hakama billowed heavily against the wind. The silky snowy ribbons of his lengthy locks whipped behind him, a stray strand glittering in the light brushed over his thin conch shell colored lips.

As he came upon the well his nose twitched at the smell of something coppery and sweet, causing his body to suddenly cease all movement. He paused allowing himself to hover above the well for just a moment before descending from the air.

The heels of his black boots touched down on the crisp splintery rim of the well. He slowly crouched down, focusing his eyes toward what lay deep down inside. The black pits within his golden eyes adjusted as he peered down into the dark depths of the well.

Lying at the bottom there was a humanoid shape among the wild mushrooms and curled ferns. He scented a sweet and spicy metallic essence wafting up from the shaft below. Sesshomaru curiously leaned slightly forward, craning his neck over the well. Even as he tried, he was unable to make out the face due to the hair matted and crusted to it by the blood.

The probability is high that the being below is deiced. Sesshomaru internally speculated.

He raised from his crouched position and hopped right down into the well. His hair, sleeves, and the fluff on his shoulder fluttered behind him. He landed on the moist bed of earth with ease. In the darkness like wild jewels, his eyes glittered as he stalked over to the person laying in the dense light.

He knelt beside the body, noting automatically that it had crushed some of the vegetation below it, indicating a hard fall. Upon closer observation he discovered that the person was a human, to which was a surprise, though his face remained graced by the usually adamant mask it bore. He flexed his clawed fingers over the face of the human. His nails delicately peeled back the crusted hair in order to study the soft heart shaped face underneath.

"Female." He confirmed aloud to himself.

His curiosity for the human grew deeper as he continued to gaze over her shapely body for further confirmation. The human onna's charcoal colored eyelashes were matted, crusted shut with dried blood, and her snowberry lips glued shut at the corners.

He regarded the shape of her wears, granted they were not good, he was still able to ascertain that the onna was some kind of female warrior. He touched the armbraces which seemed right, but the more his eyes studied the odd style of her scantily clad haori, the more he became confused. The texture of the clothing was soft, almost as silky as his own.

His ears picked up on a slight whining noise coming from her nose, and his eyes caught the subtle moving of her chest. She was alive, but barely. His youkai regarded the human's pain vividly, causing him some strain as he turned his eyes to the bloody wound near her neck.

 _How did this human female end up at the bottom of this well, and with such a violent wound no less?_

He asked the question to himself as he glanced over her face once more. Her short brows were pressed together, her face bearing somewhat of a grimace. She looked young of age, but he couldn't exactly tell through the blood and dirt.

He listened to the slow beating of her heart, it was getting weaker. He moved his head away from her chest with a pensive look. He could save her but they were too far from his healers and their medicines. She would die before they reached the outskirts of his lands, and he would not accept that. For a reason unknown to him, the base of his soul, his other half that lived in the shadows of his heart detested the idea of letting this human perish.

 ** _Save!_**

The word echoed deep from within his mind.

"It is an impossible task."

 ** _Save!_**

"It is a foolish demand, you will ask no longer."

The word was voiced louder, so vehemently it that it pained him.

 _ **Save the human!**_

Sesshomaru clamped his hands to his ears, he grit his teeth to hold back a howl. His shining golden eyes dropped to the girl. One of his hands left his ears and rested over the girl's breasts. He felt her heart beat, which had grown slightly stronger than before. He wondered, if she was trying to hold on to what little life she had left.

 ** _This one possesses a strong will._**

"As strong as their will can appear, all are weak and will eventually die." He ground out.

 _ **Save!**_

"She is unknown to us. It is not our place to save this human. Enlighten me, what is so special about her?" He questioned to the empty air around him.

 _ **An explanation for what I feel is not simple to form in words. All I can divulge to you is that there is a hidden energy calling out to me from this girl, one that we shouldn't ignore. You will save the female, or I will bite her.**_

"This one will do no such thing and neither will you! It is apparent my irrational beast that you have forgotten what we are, allow me to refresh your memory. Lest you forget, our saliva is toxic to lesser demons and humans. A method as extreme as biting this unknown female, why that is full of uncertainties. With her being a mere human, we cannot be sure if she will come out of that alive."

 _ **You know of a way to save her, I know you do.**_

He narrowed his eyes at the words of his inner soul, he arrogantly tossed back some of his silver strands with a flick of his wrist. He couldn't lie to himself, he knew that well. It was true that he knew of a way to possibly save her. There was an old village miko who lived nearby, for he had the displeasure of saving her from wolves once. They had become acquainted since, but his visits to her were scarce.

It wasn't the woman that irked him, it was the people there who feared demons. With himself being the latter, he could pretty much predict the outcome of the situation. Perhaps if the miko saw the human girl's state, she would assist in healing the human despite the villagers' protests.

 _ **Will it be done?**_

He heard the voice inside him ask once more, and sighed in defeat.

"Yes," Sesshomaru finally answered aloud.

His hard eyes of gold dropped down to the dying female beside him.

"We will attempt to save this one."

Chapter End.

* * *

 **Author:** ｡(*￣m￣)｡ *In George Takei voice* Oh myyyy!

 **Small note:** What surprises are in store for Sesshomaru when he pays a visit to our favorite old miko? What happens when the girl from a distant future comes face to face with an actual demon? We can only wonder what a certain wolf lord will do when he finds a strange alluring female and a demon he loathes together in a forest far from his home.

Please Read and Review, I love feedback from you guys!

(づ￣ ³￣)づ~Muah!

I'll be updating ASAP. (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞTill next time! Bye!


End file.
